Projection
by Oneshot Shipper
Summary: After the events of Avengers, Jane Foster feels alone, and somewhat disappointed after not seeing Thor. One night, she finds out that she's not alone, and discovers a frightening new prospect will be added to her life. Whether she likes it or not. Lokane.


Hello guys! This was made for superwholoki over at Tumblr. It's my first Lokane fanfic. Sort of a post-Avengers/pre-Thor 2 (or at least in my mind.) Hope you like it!

* * *

Jane Foster stood on the balcony just outside her room, taking in the New York City lights, and the night breeze tousling her hair. When she had been offered by Nick Fury to move into Stark Tower, she hadn't hesitated. After all, she had missed the Avengers win the battle just a month ago. Even though she shared the building with six others, she felt alone. Thor had left as soon as Loki was defeated, and he didn't even bother to say hello to her. The only person that she could relate to was Pepper Potts, who was normal, just like her. Tony and Bruce treated her nicely, and as a fellow scientist, but she felt out of place with all of them. Yes, she was intelligent, but that was all she had compared to the rest.

She turned her attention to the city once again, enjoying the view. She loved the view here, and it made up for her awkwardness around the others. Everything was calm, until she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. Well, it was getting colder, so it was a normal reaction. She folded her arms across her chest, not quite ready to go inside yet. Suddenly, her body reacted with quite a violent shiver. She looked around, getting the sensation that she was being watched. She knew it was crazy. There was no one around. But after awhile, the feeling started to get stronger, and she wanted to get inside. Nodding to herself, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin, brown eyes wide.

Not even inches away from her, there was a raven-haired man standing _right there_. She backed up a couple of steps, repressing a scream. Her heart was starting to race in her chest. He was very tall, towering over her small form. He had green eyes that studied her intently. His outfit was not something normal. It resembled a black tunic, with trousers underneath and a robe, with splashes of green by the shoulders. It was not something from Earth, and it reminded her of something Thor would wear… She had seen the reports, and his face was coming back to her. No, it wasn't possible! She backed up even more, pressed against the edge of the balcony. Why wasn't Jarvis picking up on this massive security breach?!

Hands folded behind his back, he asked, "I suppose you know who I am, Jane Foster?" He was supposed to be imprisoned on Asgard, with Thor! This didn't make any sense!

She was surprised that he knew her, though. Straightening up a bit, she cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know me? And what are you doing here?" She wondered if she screamed loud enough, that Jarvis would know there was something wrong. That Tony would come and save her from Loki, Thor's brother.

He seemed to be a step ahead of her, "Do not scream, my dear. The band of pathetic mortals would find you gone if you did," he gave a chilling smile, as if he was amused by the idea. "And I know a lot about you, Jane." She watched the god skeptically, not knowing how to respond. He was lying, trying to mess with her mind.

"You don't know anything about me, Loki," She countered. "This is the first time we've met."

He smiled mischievously, "Well, face-to-face yes." The way he said this made her shudder, made the fine hairs on the back of her neck jump up.

Lips pursed, trying not to show her fear, she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He had lost all of his playfulness, and almost seemed to be looking thoughtful. After a moment, he replied, "I promised my dear brother that I would pay a visit to you," he paused, looking at her intently, "And I did." She stared at him in a mix of disgust and horror.

Jane stammered out, "Y-you have been watching me?"

He smiled again, "Yes. What else do you think I was doing all that time?" She didn't reply. This was beyond creepy, beyond terrifying. He could have killed her at any time! Suddenly, Jane recalled moments that would support his claim. Thinking she saw a flash of green, hearing a sound or a chuckle, having the feeling of being watched. She had thought they were side effects of insomnia, of working too hard with no sleep. He continued, "I originally planned to kill you," he was not facing her now, "But I watched you work, and talk, and do minor minuscule activities. And I come to admire you, quite intelligent for a mortal." She was officially confused. He…admired her? He, the failed conqueror of Earth? An egotistical madman?

She opened her mouth to speak her confusion, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. He was still not facing her.

Loki continued, "But then…the admiration grew. I found myself smiling when you laughed, frowning when you cried, and watching everything you did with wonder. I was questioning myself, and what that meant," he turned back around; gaze intense, but soft at the same time. The look in his eyes was not something she would expect from him, never. It couldn't be…no. Oh god, no. "But now I know," he closed his eyes, before saying in a whisper, "I love you." He walked closer to her, hand reaching out to touch her cheek, but suddenly, he pulled back, as if he remembered something. He was inches away from her, and she was panicking. No! That was the word that kept replaying in her mind. This wasn't possible!

She looked at him in horror, "You can't love anyone! And I wouldn't love you! I don't even like you! You're evil!" She didn't like being so cruel, but he deserved it. He certainly proved that during his attempted takeover of Earth. He was insane, crazy! Somehow, this was worse than a murder threat.

There was a brief look of severe rejection and hurt in his eyes, before it turned to rage. "Oh? I can't love anyone, hmm? I know everything about you Jane Foster! Everything! I know that your favorite color is blue, that your parents died when you were young, that you tuck your hair behind your ear when you're nervous, that you love the stars, that you love reading! Don't you dare tell me that I don't love anyone!" he leaned towards her ear, without touching her. He growled/whispered into it, "And above all, I know that you are meant to be mine. Only mine. And you will be."

That sounded like a threat to Jane, and she had never been this scared. He was close, so close, and too close. Somehow she had the courage to scream, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and push him, but he disappeared when she touched him, and she fell forwards, skinning her knee. She bit her lip, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She looked around, seeing no sign of him. Of course, it was some sort of trick, an illusion! He could use magic, and was probably still in his prison back on Asgard. No wonder Jarvis didn't pick up on it! Jane quickly went inside, shutting the balcony door behind her. A knock on her door and Pepper's voice greeted her, "Jane?! Are you okay? We heard a scream."

Swallowing nervously, and wiping her eyes she called back, "Fine, Pepper! I just tripped. Going to bed now!" She didn't think she could deal with anyone else at the moment. When Jane heard the retreating footsteps of her friend, she went to the bathroom to clean up her knee. After that was done, she laid down on her bed, taking deep breaths.

She turned off her light, and closed her eyes. Not even a couple of seconds had passed, before his voice whispered in her ear, _"Bravo, my dear. I can tell you figured out my little trick. But do not fret, we are fated to meet for real. When I do escape my prison, I will take you. No soul will get in our way. I love you, and I won't let you go. Until then, dearest." _

Jane bolted out of her bed, panting and tears freely flowing. She turned on her light again, and surveyed the room. No Loki. But Jane knew one thing. She wasn't sleeping tonight.


End file.
